Social networking websites are websites with participant individuals' data socializing on a web community. In Web 3.0 preliminary discussions, data portability is the individual user's option to use his personal data among such social networking websites. Presently, individual users can't easily exchange his web content or easily use his own preferred second.top domain name.
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/630,335 entitled Individuals' URL Identity Exchange and Communications, by Chen Sun, hereafter referred to as SSIRA (Set Syntax Identity Repository Application), introduced the concept of a repository to store URL names that can be used to exchange, consolidate, and utilize an individual's web data. SSIRA's URLs have a set syntax with the individual's name in the third-level-domain name. This continuation-in-part application is directed to determining what is an individual's identity syntax in other URL locations (Universal Syntax Identity—USI), with using multiple identities in a SSIRA-modified repository called multiple identity syntax repository (MIS), and with associating the multiple identities and profiles of the same individual—Associated Identities Individual—(AII).
Some of the methods used in SSIRA are briefly introduced here. The SSIRA URL is a web addressable individual's profile, and its web content contains extractable, exchangeable data of the individual. A SSIRA URL-names storage repository extracts this data, selects, and organizes the data along with other URLs with common identities, which also have a set-syntax name of [Name.Second.Top/File-Suffix]. The methods of data extraction include XML, HTML commentaries, set data structures, and others. The SSIRA would then consolidate these extracted data to the same individual, based on utilizing same identities, and then present the consolidated data with individuals' URLvs. Full details including drawings of SSIRA are included with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/630,335, which is incorporated by reference.
Individual's identity URLv names, if used, can be found anywhere in the URLv. An automated mechanism to determine the URLv's identity name syntax (aka identity syntax) would be advantageous. The identity syntax can be used to determine identities which can then be used to consolidate profiles to form individual's consolidated object entities, an example of which are contact entities in contact management systems.
Multiple identity syntaxes and multiple identities can be used by a single individual. It is further advantageous to determine and/or consolidate the multiple URLv profiles from differing secondary-top domain names that a single individual may have. For example, how to associate the same individual JohnT's URLvs JohnT.ABC.com/Band with his www.MySpace.com/JohnT.